Pay up
by AN1m3l0ve
Summary: Summary: Squall had to pay a price after he was caught in Ultimecia's time Compression, sent to the world of Final Fantasy VII, he has to help Cloud defeat a mysterious enemy that threatens the city of Edge. Rinoa, being with Squall, is sucked into the new world with him. All canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I am new to making stories, and this will be my first continuous story. However, I will not be posting every week. I will try post as soon as I finish a chapter, but I have no guarantees as to when that will be.

...

Rinoa POV

One moment, the flowers were spreading out, the grass turning greener. Then the entire area turned black. Rinoa looked up, with Squall in her arms, to see the Guardian Force Bahamut standing in front of her.

"I wish I had good news, but I am afraid not"

His voice a rumble in her ears, Rinoa grew confused.

"What is not good news? We defeated Ultimecia, and stopped her from compressing time." said Rinoa, with more than a touch of confusion.

Bahamut nodded solemnly, then explained. "Ultimecia was successful in compressing time. However, you stopped her before it did too much damage. There is still damage though. You are standing in the middle of that damage. There's a way you can get back though"

Bahamut's rumbling voice was background noise in the confusion of Rinoa's mind. What more was there to do? Hadn't she and Squall suffered enough? The Sorceress had caused so much damage to their homes. Trabia Garden had been destroyed, and Galbadia was still picking up after the destruction the sorceress had brought down on them. While lost in her thoughts, Rinoa almost didn't notice the person in her arms stirring. Almost. Squall didn't say anything. He just opened his eyes and sat up. After glancing around and spotting Bahamut, he didn't say anything. Just sat up and glanced at Rinoa with a question in his eyes. After hastily explaining what Bahamut just told her, Squall just nodded and looked at Bahamut

"So what is the mission we need to finish in order to return home?" was all Squall said.

"You'll be going to a whole new world. Within that world is an orb, called materia, that contains the spirit of a Behemoth. I need you to bring it to me. When you get the orb, simply raise it above your head, and call my name. That is the price for pulling you out of time compression."

All it took was a look at Squall, and Rinoa knew what she wanted.

"We agree."


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud POV

"We're going to Aerith's church today, right Cloud?" As Cloud looked at the little girl, he smiled softly.

"Yeah, Marlenne, we are. You and Denzel ride with Tifa in the truck. We'll leave in 5 minutes." he said.

"Okayyyy," said Denzel, the 12 year old having fully recovered from the residual effects of Geostigma. It had only been 3 months since Cloud had wiped out the last vestiges of Jenova, but Edge was looking up. The gray sky never changed, but people were no longer weighed under the darkness that was Geostigma. Cloud himself was facing his fears with Tifa by his side. Denzel was also a lot more cheerful, finding a friend in the child who had lost her brother, and now kept the Moogle Doll in remembrance. She had been adopted by a kind middle-aged couple who had lost their own child to Geostigma.

"Tifa, are you okay?" called Cloud. But barely had the words left his mouth before Tifa dashed out, holding a huge basket, the size of a large box.

"Yup, just making sure I have everything," replied Tifa, before she handed the basket off to him. The basket must have weight 20 pounds, but Cloud lifted the basket with ease. After dropping the basket in the truck, Cloud clomped back into the kitchen to make sure everything was secure.

"Marlene, Denzel, we're going." Cloud called into the house. Loud thumping noises ensued, and both kids came running down the stairs. "Let's go. Tifa's got the car running." Cloud watched as the children dashed out of the house, then walked out more sedately after them making sure to lock up the bar. When he was sure the bar was secure, he nodded at Tifa to get going, before climbing onto Fenrir. As the truck got going, Cloud put oh his new goggles, and revved up Fenrir, ready for a day of peace with his family.

…

The trip had been uneventful, only taking about 30 min to get to the church. As Cloud stopped Fenrir and put down the kickstand, he waited for Tifa's truck to come rumbling to a stop. Opening the truck doors, both children hopped out as Cloud took the basket out of the truck. Marlene and Denzel ran ahead, with Cloud and Tifa trailing behind. Their plans were to stay all day, and just have a picnic in the church, making up for time when Cloud was gone.

As the doors opened, Marlene ran inside, only to come to a sudden halt. On the dias by the original Buster Sword, a guy and a girl were lying on the ground unconscious, the guy's arm thrown protectively over the girl. "Cloud! There's people over there!"

Cloud's head came up, and with his First Tsurugi sheathed behind him and Tifa standing with the children, he went to investigate. The guy had brown hair and a scar down his face, with a weird gun-sword weapon that reminded Cloud of Yazoo's gun and the girl had hair kind of like Tifa's, and had a weird contraption on her arm. "Hey, you okay?" Cloud knelt down and gently nudged the guy. Surprisingly, the guy immediately stirred. He lifted his head, and immediately checked on the girl, before glaring at Cloud.

"Who are you?" The guys deep voice rang through the church.

"Cloud. And who are you, and why are you here?" Cloud responded with a small bite in his tone. He had kids he needed to protect.

"I'm Squall Leonhart, SEED from Balamb garden."


End file.
